Evening Rose's Halloween
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: A retelling of Halloween 1 and 2, before breaking away into its own timeline. After 15 years of inactivity, Michael Myers sets out on a killing spree that will leave the town of Haddonfield bleeding for years to come.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Samuel Loomis approached the worn-down cop car, his movements stiff and heavy. Old age hadn't treated him kindly, nor had last month's surgery. He gave the car's window a quick rap, causing the sherrif to wake with a start, before casting a cold gaze up at Loomis. The old man returned the cop's look with a scowl of his own, as he waited for the window to lower.

"You're gonna freeze to death out there, old man," Bracket scoffed.

"Then let me in," Loomis growled as he walked to the other side of the car.

After Loomis closed the door Bracket asked, "So, this kid. Psycho?"

Loomis let out a sigh as he thought of the proper response before saying, "He's not a child. He's old enough to drink as of the 19th. As for psycho… while I hate the word, that's an accurate description."

"He killed someone, right?" Bracket asked as he began to drive forward.

"His older sister," Loomis grimly confirmed. "When he was just six years old."

"Christ," Bracket gasped. "What's wrong with parents these days, raising a kid like that?"

Loomis looked over to him as he said, "Normally, that's the case. But with Michael, it's different. There was no abuse, no trauma, no identifiable mental illness, the only neurodivergence just a mild case of autism. He doesn't talk anymore, but when he did, do you know what he told me was the reason he killed her?"

Bracket took a deep breath then asked, "What?"

Loomis let out a dried laugh before saying, "This six-year-old boy, he looks up at me with these cold dead eyes, and he just says, "I wanted to see what happened." That's it. He stabbed her sixteen times, because he wanted to see what happened."

"You sure he's safe for transport like this?" Bracket asked, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Oh, very much so," Loomis comforted. "He's actually been a model prisoner."

"Isn't it supposed to be a hospital?" Bracket asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it is," Loomis agreed. "But Michael, he isn't a patient. He hasn't been since he was maybe seven. He doesn't talk, he doesn't interact with anyone, he can't read or write, I don't even think he understands when we play music. He simply sits there or walks to get his food and put the tray away. He used to draw when he was younger. Mostly masks, he liked those. But now, it's like he's just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Bracket asked.

"Death, I suppose," Loomis replied. "Though I have a feeling he'll be alive long after you or me."

When the cruiser arrived outside the Smith Grove Mental Asylum, it was very clear something was wrong. There was no guard waiting in the security booth, and repeated honking went unnoticed. The two men looked to each other, neither quite ready to leave the safety of the vehicle, but knowing they had to. At once, they opened their doors, and climbed out.

Bracket asked, "Where is everyone?"

To which Loomis softly replied, "I don't know," as he began to walk forward.

As Loomis grew close to the entryway, he could see someone standing by the receptionist's desk. Then it clicked in his head that he was looking at the white gown of a patient, who stood holding her arms tight against her chest, looking at something out of his view. Loomis quickly pulled the glass door open and stepped inside, followed by Bracket who pulled his handgun from its holster.

Both men were expecting to see a monster waiting for them, but instead they saw its victim. The receptionist was slumped against the wall, a pencil sticking out of her eye while drops of blood fell into a small pool between her legs. Loomis turned back to the patient, a horrified look on his face, as he asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Who did this!?" he asked, while Bracket dashed for a nearby trash can to vomit.

"M-m-Myers," she stuttered. "M-Michael Myers."

The sound of wheels suddenly spinning filled their ears, and all three turned to watch as Bracket's cruiser sped away from the asylum. All Loomis could do was whisper, "He's gone…"

"Where's he going, doc!?" Bracket asked, dashing to the door to watch his car leave him behind.

"It could be anywhere," Loomis said as he ran his hand over his face. "But, if I had to guess, he's going home. He's going back to Haddonfield.

Joe looked up from the old Impala he was working on to watch the sheriff's car pull into the parking lot. "About time," he thought to himself. "Bracket's car has barely gotten it's oil changed since the last sheriff used it."

He laid back down on the creeper and pushed himself forward, finishing up his work on the breaks. Joe barely had time to register the hand grabbing hold of his ankle, before forcibly pulling him out from under the car. He attempted to let out an annoyed curse, but his words fell away as a pale hand clamped down on his throat.

Joe was raised into the air with inhuman strength, and he was left to stare into the cold blue eyes of his attacker. As Joe's hands struggled to break his attacker's grip, his eyes took in every one of his visible features, as though he would live long enough to tell someone. He looked to the disheveled golden blond hair, the thin nose, the lack of freckles or blemishes, the pale lips.

Then there was a crack, and Joe's limbs went limp as he died. Michael tilted his head in curiosity, as he looked over Joe's body. He hadn't expected the man to die so easily. He certainly didn't expect such a startling sound. It was all so interesting. Michael released his grasp, and watched the body fall to the ground in an odd lump, and this too was so interesting to the killer.

But he needed new clothes, and there was so much to do. He began to undress Joe, taking his clothes for his own, while leaving the patient's gown in a heap on the ground. Michael then turned his attention to the Impala, and the keys resting on its seat. So convenient for him.

Michael pulled open the door, picked up the keys, then sat down. He looked around the car for a moment, looking for anything of use, but sadly finding nothing. He turned his attention back ahead of himself, and pushed the key into the ignition, before turning it. The car rumbled to life, leaving Michael temporarily satisfied with his cleverness. Then he pushed his foot to the gas pedal and began to drive back onto the highway. He would soon be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurie was a fairly normal teenage girl, who led a fairly normal life. In fact, the only deviance from normalcy was a near-perfect grading record. She even only ever stayed home when she was sick, and still spent that time studying. She was the perfect picture of normalcy, but that simple and charming life would soon be ripped from her clutches. As she met her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van der Klok on the sidewalk in front of her house that cool October day, she carried with her a fateful key.

"We almost thought you weren't coming," Annie joked as Laurie approached them, before gently punching her on the shoulder. "So, you have a date for Halloween?"

Laurie let out a chuckle as she took the lead, casually saying, "No, there's not exactly any boys I'm interested in."

"Oh come on Laurie, you can't be such a prude all the time," Lynda teased as she followed after her friend. "C'mon. No one?"

"No!" Laurie insisted, turning right.

"Wait, where are we going?" Anna asked after realizing Laurie had just deviated from their usual route. "School's the other way. Don't tell me you're finally skipping?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Laurie sarcastically remarked. "I've just gotta drop a key off at a house. Some real estate developer or something is coming by today to look at it, and dad's gotta be on the other side of town the whole day."

"A real estate developer?" Lynda asked. "What, is something getting torn down?"

"Probably," Laurie replied. "It's been there since forever."

"You're not talking about," Anna started to ask, before the house came into their sight from across the street, half shrouded in overgrown grass and hedges.

The Myers household had sat, uninhabited, aside from bugs and rats, for nearly fifteen entire years. In that time, no one bothered to care for it. The wood cracked, the pipes burst, the glass stained, and the metal rusted. All while a decade and a half worth of plants and pests overtook what had once been man's domain. But now, unbeknownst to anyone, a man sat inside, perched on the staircase, waiting.

"What, it's just some ugly old house," Lynda scoffed.

"You seriously don't know this place!?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Um, no," Lynda replied.

"Okay, get this," Anna said as she prepared for her best storyteller voice. "Like, thirteen years ago or something, this little kid. Like, a toddler, all dressed up in a clown costume because it's Halloween. He goes up stairs, and stabs his older sister with a kitchen knife! Then he just keeps stabbing her! There's pieces all over her bedroom. The parents get home, and they call the police, and the police get there, and with a smile on his face he tells them he did it! So the kid gets hauled off to like, kid jail or something. Laurie's dad was never able to sell the place, because everyone was convinced whoever moved in would get killed too."

"What happened to the parents?" Lynda asked.

"Uh uh," Annie stammered as she racked her brain for the answer. "I think they either moved to Chicago, or had a murder suicide. Or both? I'm not sure."

"Can you guys shut up?" Laurie asked as she approached the stairs to the front door.

Hearing their conversation, Michael silently stood up from his spot at the bottom of the stairs where Judith bled to death, her wrists broken from the fall as she fled. He stepped forward, not making a sound on what others would find to be creaky floorboards, as Laurie approached the front door. While she slid the key into the mailbox, Laurie had no idea she was being watched through the peephole. As she quickly walked away, anxious from the house's story, Michael watched her leave. She felt so familiar to him. She looked so familiar. It was the only face he saw in his dreams.

Once the girls had crossed the street, and were far enough away they wouldn't notice, Michael opened the door and began to walk after them. His movements were slow and precise, barely detectable as proper motion despite being nearly equal to the brisk walk with which his prey moved. He stopped at last as they arrived upon the walkway to Haddonfield High School, mixing into the crowd of other walkers. He watched them go, all the way into the building, before at last pulling away.

The other girls, they didn't matter. They were just playthings, and nothing more. But he knew the blond haired girl. As Michael walked back to his home, passing by oblivious teens, he clenched his fists in frustration. Who was she? Why was he obsessed with her? Why was she so familiar? It wasn't until he returned to that fateful spot, did it all make sense. The blood stain had long since dried away, but Michael remembered exactly what it looked like when he was dragged away from Judith. Then, at last, he knew who the girl reminded him of. She looked just like Judith. His obsession made sense. She was the sister he had lost, that his parents had so selfishly taken away that night. Halloween is coming, and he needs a mask.

As Loomis arrived in Haddonfield for the first time, he was surprised by just how normal it was. For 15 years he had thought of it as some horrible little place that had bred pure evil, and yet it looked no different than his own home town. People walked down the streets, oblivious to the monster that walked among them, while store owners hung up holiday decorations. The first place he had to go was the police department, where he was to meet Brackett. But of course, Loomis knew where Michael would go. Where any child would go. Home.

Two fateful paths nearly crossed, two travelers missing each other by mere minutes. As Loomis arrived at the derelict Myers household, Michael walked towards where he recalled a costume story having been when he was a child. As Loomis held his breath and pushed open the door, Michael stared into the glass window of a hardware store, a single rack of cheap rubber masks staring back at him. While Loomis entered the threshold, Michael stepped into the brightly lit shop, casting his cold blue eyes around until he spotted the shop owner, who looked back at him with curiosity.

"Don't think I've seen you before," Nichols said as the stranger looked to him with hauntingly empty blue eyes. There came a crash from across the store and Nichols cursed as he said, "Sorry, I'll be right back. Whatever you little shits broke, you're paying for!"

Michael watched as the man disappeared behind the aisles, then stepped towards the rack of masks. Each row was filled with a different rubber mask. At the top were gorgons, then werewolves, vampires, something called The Shape, witches, and at the bottom were demented clowns. Michael reached forward and claimed one of The Shape masks, and pulled it over his head, the smell of latex suffocating the air. Before leaving, he paused to claim a kitchen knife hanging from the register, then stepped out of the store just as Nichols returned to the counter, looking around for his missing customer.

Just as a police car rounded the corner, Michael hid the knife in his stolen uniform, then set off back towards his home. He fetched no more than the occasional odd look from a passerby, but it was nothing more than judgment by the more uptight members of society. After all, it was Halloween week, and every teenager in the town was beginning to dawn their costumes in preparation for the fateful night. Michael was nothing more than a ghost in the crowd, a silhouette in the distance, a shape in the photographs of children whose parents wanted pictures of their costumes.

There was one person that Michael stopped for as they crossed paths, one person he hadn't expected to see. Doctor Samuel Loomis, who didn't even bat an eye at him. Michael meanwhile, stood and watched as the doctor walked away from him, anger bubbling over in his veins. He considered killing Loomis then and there. It would be so easy. But that would bring attention, and he didn't want that. Not yet. So, Michael let him pass. Oblivious to his danger, Loomis journeyed to the police station, believing that he had beaten Michael home.

Once Loomis had arrived, he was guided towards the main office, where Bracket stood in front of a poster board with a large black and white printout of Michael's face on it. Nearly every cop in the town stood or sat in the cramped office, studying the emotionless face before them, not knowing that the image was now useless.

Bracket said, "Now remember, blue eyes, blond hair. Pale as hell. This is a man who hasn't seen sunlight in fifteen years. Mute too, so don't bother trying to talk to him. Anything else, doc?"

"Yes," Loomis said as he stepped forward. "Michael is extremely dangerous. Do not take your eyes off him, for even a moment. Don't take him in alone. You might think you have him, that your cuffs will restrain him, but they won't. He WILL wait until you think you're safe, and kill you before you even know he's escaped. This man, he lives for nothing more than to kill. It's the only thing he has been waiting for all these years. May god help you."

"Uh, right," Brackett followed. "Pair up, and sweep the town nonstop. I want this bastard found by Halloween."


	3. Chapter 3

October 31st, 1978

Laurie left school, accompanied by Annie and Lynda, oblivious that they were being watched by the man in the black muscle car across the street. Laurie meanwhile, had begun to notice the car since two days earlier. She figured it belonged to someone in one of the houses, though she didn't know why it wasn't there when they walked to class in the mornings. Today though, the car turned on with a rumble of the engine just as they reached the sidewalk, and drove off in the opposite direction of where they were walking.

"Wonder where he's going in such a hurry," Lynda remarked.

"Maybe he saw Laurie and got nervous," Annie giggled. "After all, it's not like she'd say yes to a date."

""Shut up Annie," Laurie groaned. "I don't want a boyfriend. What's wrong with that?"

"According to Mrs. Howell?" Annie sarcastically asked.

"So, how'd you get out of babysitting?" Lynda asked.

"Oh I didn't," Annie replied. "When Paul comes over, Lindsey's just going to be hanging out with Tommy. Isn't that right, Laurie?"

"Fine," Laurie said with a roll of her eyes.

The rest of their walk home was rather uneventful, until Laurie began to feel like she was being watched. It was an odd form of paranoia she had never felt before, not even the anxiety attacks when she was a child were anything like it. As she looked over her shoulder, she swore she saw someone dart behind a hedge just in time to hide from her gaze. After that, Laurie hurried her pace, and said goodbye to her friends.

"Was she acting weird to you?" Lynda asked.

"Yeah, I think I pushed her too much," Annie replied. "You got any plans for tonight?"

"Bob's coming over," Lynda giggled, as Michael continued to follow them from a distance.

Across town, at the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery, Loomis looked to the approaching gravekeeper, Angus Taylor. "Sorry for the wait," the old man said. "Row 18, plot 20."

"Would you mind showing it to me?" Loomis asked.

"Course. This way," Angus replied before shuffling off. When he came to a stop just in front of Loomis he said, "Huh. Sorry to say this, but it looks like someone stole your niece's headstone."

"What!?" Loomis asked with surprise, stepping past Angus to look at the shattered marble remains sticking out of the dirt.

"Probably just some kids," Angus said. "Tied a chain to it and sped off in their car. Little assholes do things like that around here."

"Right, just some kids," Loomis said, as his eyes wandered to the grave on his right.

"Your other niece's grave is still intact," Angus said as he looked at it too, scratching the back of his head. "Shame. Whole family went in just a couple years. I doubt you want to see your nephew after what he did though."

"No, no I don't," Loomis said, before putting his hand on the tombstone of Cynthia Myers. "Has there been any other vandalism?"

"Yeah actually," Angus replied. "Someone killed a coyote. Impaled its head on one of the fence spikes."

"Thank you," Loomis said as he turned to walk away. "You've been very helpful."

As Laurie finished doing her homework for the day, she happened to peer out of her bedroom window, catching sight of a man in a dark jumpsuit and haunting white mask looking back up at her from her backyard, standing between drying white bed sheets. With a flash of fear she jumped to her feet and looked around for a weapon, before looking back out the window. The man was gone, as though he had never been there. A simple illusion of the eye. A trick of the light.

Laurie ventured downstairs, as her parents prepared for an evening date. "Hope you guys have fun," she said as she moved towards the kitchen.

"You too honey," her dad said as he straightened his tie.

"Are you taking Tommy trick or treating? her mom asked from the living room.

"Yeah mom," Laurie called back as she opened the fridge.

"Remember that the curfew's at eight," she said.

"I knooooow," Laurie called, before producing a box of cookies to snack on.

An hour later, she would walk the streets of Haddonfield with ten year old Tommy Doyle, before eventually meeting up with Annie and Lindsey Wallace. While Tommy wore skeletal makeup under a red hoodie, Lindsey dressed in a cowboy costume. Neither of their babysitters had bothered to wear a costume, much to the annoyance of both children. As they stood around talking, none of them noticed The Shape watching them from across the street.

"So how's the night been?" Laurie asked.

"Good for the most part," Annie replied.

"No it hasn't!" Lindsey loudly proclaimed. "I didn't get to watch The Thing, and Ms. Robins gave me an apple! On Halloween! Do I look like a teacher!?"

"No," Annie sighed. "You do not look like a teacher."

"Thank you!" Lindsey angrily said.

"What about you?" Annie asked, rubbing her temples.

"I can't complain," Laurie said. "Tommy's a piece of cake to take care of."

"You get anything good for Halloween, Tommy?" Annie asked, crouching down to look him in the eye.

"Unlike SOMEONE, I got three fullsized chocolate bars," he proudly said.

"Jerk," Lindsey muttered.

"You good to take them from here?" Annie asked Laurie.

"Yeah, I'll have her back over at nine," she replied. "See you later."

"You too," Annie said as she turned to leave. "Be good, Lindsey."

"You wish," Lindsey called after her.

"Come on guys," Laurie said as she took both of the children's hands. "We've gotta get home. I'm sure there's something good on."

Michael watched Laurie leave, and then began to follow after Annie. Then, as he reached a crossroads, he moved beyond her. He knew where she was going. All he had to do was get there first, and wait. He knew that Laurie would return to the safety of her home, and remain there for several hours. Annie meanwhile, would return to her own home, and drive to pick up Paul. He would stay for no more than an hour, before walking home. A week's worth of stalking had led Michael to understand his victims than fifteen years of study had led anyone to understand him.

Michael reached Annie's house only several minutes before she would, and quickly entered the backseat of her car, before lowering himself behind the seats. Once she arrived, Annie had no idea that her life would end in just a few minutes. On the ride back from Paul's house, they sat joking, having no reason to be afraid for their lives. Paul got out as soon as Annie pulled into the garage, not waiting for the car to even stop moving. He left Annie outside, earning him a scornful glare, as Annie put the car into park.

Then she was gagging as a bike lock was wrapped around her throat, choking the life out of her. Annie kicked the dashboard as she punched wildly behind her, but her blows felt short of her attacker. Her green eyes drifted into the rearview mirror, where a single blue eye stared back at her from behind a white veil. Tears welled up in her eyes as she mouthed a plea, but The Shape didn't listen. He continued to choke her, until at last her body fell limp and her eyes closed. Then Michael dropped the lock to the floor, placed his hands on either side of Annie's head, and twisted until he heard a satisfying crack.

Michael opened the door and stepped outside, moving towards the garage door as he drew his stolen kitchen knife. Slowly, as to not make a sound, Michael pushed the door open and peered inside. Paul stood directly in front of him, the fridge door open as he drank from a jug of orange juice. To Michael's left was a small kitchen table, with a jackolantern left on it. Silently, Michael entered, and approached the oblivious teenager. Paul felt himself gagging before he felt the knife in his back, while Michael peered over the boy's shoulder, to look at where the blade protruded.

Paul looked to Michael, a look of confusion and fear on his face as their eyes interlocked. Then Michael pulled the knife from Paul's back, causing him to drop the jug, and blood to squirt out of the twin holes in his body. Paul turned, attempting to speak, to rationalize what had just happened to him, before falling into a slump on the ground. Michael looked to him for several seconds, taking in the sight of Paul bleeding to death. Then he grabbed Paul by the hair and dragged him to the kitchen table, leaving a trail of intermingled red and orange on the kitchen floor.

Barely conscious, Paul looked upwards as Michael quickly cut the bottom of the jackolantern open, before placing it over Paul's head. The murderer then stepped back and admired his work, as Paul raised his hand, attempting to grasp at Michael's leg, before it fell to his side. Satisfied, Michael left to take care of his next batch of victims a few houses down. As he stepped out into the cool night, no one looked at him twice, and bared no suspicion to the blood on his knife.

He stepped into the backyard of the Van Der Klok home, moving so precisely and slowly that the motion light on their porch didn't activate. He pulled open the screen door then quietly shut it, before stepping up to the backdoor and peering inside. He watched as Bob Simms, Lynda's boyfriend passed into view and dropped a white sheet and scissors onto the counter, before moving out of view. Michael then opened the door and stepped inside, quickly claiming the scissors as his own before turning to see Bob taking a can of beer out of the fridge. He turned, the fridge door closing behind him, to watch Michael stab him through the heart and pin his dying body to the wall.

Michael was quick to grab the can before it could hit the ground, then place it on the counter as Bob attempted to scream, to warn Lynda to get out of the house. But he made no sounds. Then, his thoughts died out, and his face fell forward. Once satisfied, Michael turned to the sheet and followed through on what he supposed Bob's plan had been. He cut two holes into the middle of the sheet, then draped it over his lumbering frame and stepped forward, before pausing. He looked back to the dead boy, whose glasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose, then took them as his own and put them on over the sheet.

Lynda laid in bed as the man she believed to be her boyfriend entered, causing her to giggle at his homemade costume then ask, "Did you get the beer?" Michael said nothing, instead simply approached her leaving Lynda to say, "Come on Bob, I asked you to do one thing."

Michael opened the scissors then stabbed upwards, catching Lynda by surprise as the blades tore through her lower jaw, bringing her onto her knees. She let out a gargled cry of pain as she pulled the sheet from Michael's head, her scream growing louder in the process, before he closed the scissors in her mouth, snipping off her tongue. Michael then ripped the blades out as Lynda attempted to climb out of the bed, only for Michael to grab her by the throat, raise her into the air, then slam her down so hard the legs of the bed broke beneath them, hurting Lynda all the more. She watched, still attempting to scream, as Michael raised the scissors, then brought them down into her throat.

Lynda kicked once, then fell motionless as Michael appreciated his handiwork. Then he turned and left, his job here finished. There was only one person left on his list, and there was no one home who could help her. As Michael stepped out the front door, a police car drove by, flashing its lights. He watched as it slowly passed, then walked across the street, and moved into an empty backyard. He walked forward, passing around several gates, before arriving in the Strode's yard just as Laurie made the decision to check on Annie.


	4. Chapter 4

As Laurie walked across the street, she had no idea of the danger that lurked in her own home. Michael watched as Laurie stepped onto the driveway of Annie's house, surprised to find that she had moved outside of his anticipation. He followed after her, his hands twitching at the idea of strangling her to death. He had to appreciate just how quietly Laurie moved, the only noise coming from a quick knock before she entered the home.

Laurie called out, "Annie? Paul? You guys here? It's almost curfew, but Annie's sleeping. Can you bring her home? Hello?"

Then Laurie reached the kitchen, and her eyes fell upon the open fridge door, before moving to the puddle of blood and juice on the floor. She traced its path to Bob's body, first looking at his bloody shoes, then up to the red stain on his shirt, and then up to the pumpkin over his head which seeped a small amount of blood from its mouth. Then Laurie screamed before spinning around, only to have a pair of hands wrap around her windpipe and force her backwards, pressing her down onto the kitchen table as she was strangled.

Laurie could do nothing more than cough as Michael choked her, her crystal blue eyes meeting a familiar set. With desperation, she began to punch Michael in the side of the head, doing little to stop him, as her left hand groped around the table for anything to use. She found a grip on something thin but hard, and hoping it to be a knife, she dug it into Michael's neck. He released his grip on Laurie in surprise, allowing her to run out the garage door, as he pulled the carving tool out of his neck with a small squirt of blood.

Once again Laurie screamed as she saw Annie's lifeless body laying in the front seat of her car, but it didn't stop her. Her first instincts were to run to Lynda's house, believing it to be a sanctuary where people could help her. Silently, Michael followed, the tool held tightly in his hand. Laurie looked over her shoulder, but this time Michael didn't bother to hide. He continued walking after her at a steady pace, having no need to run.

Once she reached the house, Laurie swung the door open then quickly shut it behind her, and locked it for safety. She walked backwards, expecting the door to give way, but no sound came from inside. She then looked to her right, where the house phone waited on the kitchen counter. Laurie ran to it and picked it up, before her eyes fell upon Bob's lifeless body, and she realized even more of her friends had been killed by this monster. She stumbled backwards in a horrified gaze, only to feel a sharp pain in her right shoulder blade as Michael stabbed her.

He watched as Laurie fell to the ground in front of him with a cry of pain, the carving tool still sticking out of her shoulder blade. She quickly scuttled away before rising to her feet on the other side of the counter as Michael stepped forward. He approached Bob's hanging body as she moved towards the door, both looking at the other. Michael gripped the hilt of his knife as Laurie undid the lock. He pulled the blade out, dropping Bob's body to the ground as she opened the door. She ran, as he walked after her. Both knew that there was only one place left to go.

It was less than twenty seconds before Laurie reached her home, her hands were already pulling at the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. Her words coated with terror Laurie called out, "Tommy! It's me! Open the door! Please!"

Only a few seconds later the door was pushed open, and Laurie quickly pulled herself inside and slammed the door shut as Michael stepped onto her driveway. She locked the door, then added the chain lock for good measure, before quickly moving to lock the backdoor. Satisfied, she entered her kitchen and drew a carving knife, then began to think of where a good place to hide the kids would be.

"Listen to me, Tommy," Laurie said as she clasped her hands on his shoulders. "I want you to go upstairs, get Lindsey. Lock yourselves in the bathroom, don't open the door for anyone else. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah," he said. "Y-your arm…"

"Go, Tommy!" she yelled, causing the boy to run off.

Laurie fell against the door before crying out in pain as she inavertendly drove the carving tool deeper into her arm. She reached blindly for it with her left hand, and several seconds later she ripped it out with a growl of pain before dropping it to the ground. Laurie slid down to her knees, leaving the door painted with her blood, as she began to sob at the loss of her friends. There was no time to mourn, before Michael's knife ripped through the wooden door, narrowly missing her head.

As Michael pushed his hand through the whole Laurie scamptered forward, spinning around and raising her knife, ignoring the pain it caused her. While he undid the lock she shouted out "I called the police, they're gonna be here any minute, so get out of here!"

With no reply, and no sign of persistence, Laurie let out a sigh of a relief and lowered her knife. Then Michael kicked in the door, splintering the frame, and stepped inside. Before Laurie could react he grabbed her by the throat and raised her into the air, as he pulled his knife back. In the nick of time she managed to stab into his wrist, causing Michael to drop Laurie, before she stabbed him in the gut. Michael fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, leaving Laurie to crawl backwards, staring intently at his body.

Satisfied he wasn't getting back up, Laurie moved into the living room and pulled up her house phone, only to find dead air on the other end. She dropped it to the ground and moved upstairs, before knocking on the bathroom door as she said, "Kids? It's me. It's okay now."

The door opened and the pair nervously emerged, while Tommy asked, "Was that the bogeyman?"

"It doesn't matter," Laurie quietly said. "I… I killed him."

"You can't kill the bogeyman," Tommy said as his eyes drifted beyond Laurie, to The Shape coming up the stairs. Both he and Lindsey screamed as one.

Laurie roughly pushed both the kids back into the bathroom, knocking Tommy down in the process, before diving forward as Michael slashed where she had just been. She ran forward, looking over her shoulder as he paused to remove the knife from his abdomen. Laurie entered her parent's bedroom and closed the door behind her, locking it, before running to the balcony. She pulled the glass doors open and considered jumping, before she slid over her parents' bed and entered their closet, closing the door and binding it with one of her dad's neckties.

As the blade left Michael's body, a small amount of blood came with it, before he dropped the weapon to the ground and moved after Laurie. He slammed his shoulder against the door, taking only a single try before the lock was broken and the door flew open. He looked around the room, spotting the open balcony doors, before his eyes drifted to the closet. He approached it and gripped the doorknob, only to find that it didn't open. Of course she would have hid there. Laurie was a hider, not a runner.

Laurie began to cry as the entire closet rattled, but wasn't going to be caught defenseless. She pulled one of her mother's wireframe hangers down and began to quickly straighten it, as Michael ripped the closet door open and tossed it to the ground. He dropped it to the ground and looked down at Laurie, his eyes overshadowed by darkness. All she could do was cry as she looked up at The Shape. It reached towards her, tanking hold of her ankle, and dragged her forward as it prepared to end her life. But Laurie had other plans.

She stabbed upwards with the straightened hanger, jabbing Michael in the left eye. He let out a gasp of pain and dropped his knife while she continued to push it deeper into his skull, as blood and intraocular fluid spilled over her hand. Michael grabbed Laurie's arm so hard it felt like it broke in his grip, then pulled it away, before gripping the hangar sticking out from under his mask and ripped it out with a splash of body fluids. Seeing another chance, Laurie grabbed the discarded knife and stabbed him in the chest, causing Michael to stagger backwards, before falling to the ground.

Laurie panted as she waited for a followup attack, but one never came. She climbed to her feet and cautiously stepped out, looking down at Michael's body. One blue eye stared lifelessly upwards, while the other remained shadowed in darkness. Laurie dropped the knife and left the room, her mind nearly empty. The only thing that mattered now was getting help, now that she and the children were face.

She knocked on the door and said, "Tommy. It's safe. Come on out."

There was a click and the door opened before Tommy asked, "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," Laurie said as she took a deep breath. "Both of you, I want you to go down the street. To the Mackenzie's. Keep knocking until they answer. Have them call the police. Can you do that?"

"Yes Laurie," both said at once, their voices shrouded in fear and worry.

"Okay, good," Laurie said. "Now go."

As the children ran down the stairs, Laurie stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall next to her parent's door. She slid down to the ground, and began to take in the events that had transpired. She wondered how anything so horrible could ever happen to her, and to all her friends. Behind her, Michael sat up, and turned his head towards her. Never before had someone hurt him like this. Never before had he felt such hatred and anger. With one eye, he stared at Laurie, before reaching for the abandoned knife.

Lindsey and Tommy came running out of the Strodes' house, Lindsey nearly getting hit by a passing police car which caused her to freeze up with fear. Both Brackett and Loomis got out as Tommy panted, "It's the bogeyman! Laurie killed it!" and pointed towards the house.

"What the hell!?" Brackett asked as Loomis began heading for the house. "Kid are you nuts, I could have, Loomis? Loomis, where the hell are you going!?"

"It's him!" Loomis called back, as he reached into his coat and produced a magnum revolver. "It's Michael Myers! Stay with the kids, I'll end this!"

Simultaneously, Michael and Laurie rose to their feet. Laurie shuffled forward in a daze, while Michael quickly approached her, his shadow engulfing hers. Laurie turned just to be slashed across her left arm, before she was strangled once more, while Loomis began to hurry up the stairs. With no more weapons Laurie did the one thing she could think of, and grabbed the bottom of Michael's mask, before lifting it upwards. Michael let out a growl of frustration as his true face was revealed to the world, disgusted by the very notion of anyone seeing him again. Just as he pulled it back over his head, Loomis raised his gun, and fired.

The bullet ripped through Michael's left shoulder, but did little to stop him. He grabbed Laurie by the shoulders and threw her into the room, where she hit the wall hard, and entered after her. Loomis followed, but by the time he arrived just a few seconds later, Michael was holding Laurie against his chest and pressing his knife to her throat. It was clear to all of them what would happen if Loomis shot. Slowly, Michael backed up towards the balcony.

"Don't do this, Michael," Loomis said. "Let the girl go. Everything will be alright."

Michael stared at Loomis, slowly cocking his head. If there was one person he hated as much as Laurie. It would be this man. He released his grasp on Laurie and pushed her to the ground, then stepped forward, only to be shot once more by Loomis. Despite there being no emotion on either of Michael's faces, both knew he was surprised. Then Loomis fired again. And again. And again. As Michael grabbed Laurie, the final shot hit him in the side of the head, and both murderer and victim fell from the balcony.

"NO!" Loomis cried, running forward to peer over the railing.

He looked to Michael's lifeless body, then to Laurie who pushed herself onto her back, and let out a shy of relief. He hadn't killed her. Loomis turned back and looked over the ruined room, then looked back down to the yard, his face twisting with terror. Laurie, barely conscious anymore, followed the old doctor's gaze. Then she let out a scream, as she realized she laid bloody and broken, completely alone.


End file.
